The Sunset Wanderer
The Sunset Wanderer is the first episode of the series Ultraman Orb.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story408 Plot 108 years ago, a silhouetted giant was fighting Maga-Zetton, King Demon Beast of Light, who had assumed the form of a Zetton-like form in the forest. The fight was witnessed by a foreign girl who then caught within the monster's blast, angering the giant, who retaliated by destroying the King Demon Beast of Light with an overpowered blast from a sword of light, destroying Maga-Zetton and created an explosion that scarred the land. At the crater of the blast, a man obtained a bright light that revealed to be a card of the legendary Ultraman. Seeing what had happened, the man screamed out in pain and horror. Some time later during the day, a series of tornadoes suddenly appeared in Kichitachi, Tokyo, and caused destruction all over the city. This attracted the attention of the Something Search People, (or SSP for short) who then set out to investigate despite the initial reluctance from the group's leader, Yumeno Naomi. She, along with her teammates Jetta and Shin managed to elude the landlady who just arrived to ask them about paying the rent. Around this time, the wanderer, the man from 108 years ago, thanked a truck driver for a ride with the latter unable to help but perplexed by the fact that the man stowed away within his refrigerated truck obviously in -20 degrees for five hours. The SSP began their research with Shin's "Storm Chaser." During their investigation, their efforts were stopped by Captain Ittestsu Shibukawa, Naomi's uncle and leader of a professional investigation team known as VTL (Versatile Tactical Leader) who ordered the teens to leave the area. However, the group heard a monster cry from the distance and then was encountered by the wanderer, who advised them all to leave before the "Devil's Wind" got them. Shortly afterwards, Storm Chaser detected an oncoming storm, prompting the excited group to scout it out in their vehicle, the SSP-7, much to Ittestsu's chargin. Struggling to enter the storm, the group was startled by the wanderer from before, who urged them to leave before disappears. However, the SSP found themselves being picked up by one of the tornadoes. They soon briefly caught the glimpse of a draconic, blue, bird-like monster. Before the bird could attack them, a giant of light appeared to fight the monster. Attempting to film the action, their vehicle soon fell back to the ground, but is quickly saved by the giant of light from before. To the group's dismay, they only managed to get the footage of Naomi freaking out upon returning to the base. Nevertheless, with the clue left behind by the wanderer, Shin discovered that the mention of "devil's wind" in Pacific Records, which also revealed its true nature as the King Demon Beast of Wind, Maga-Basser. He also revealed that through the Lorenz equation that the monster's activities had created several other hurricanes across the world. With that, the SSP decided to find the monster tomorrow. Bored by initial lack of result, Naomi decided to buy an espresso and coffee for Shin and Jetta. Along the way, she bumped into a shadowy young man, Juggler, who claimed to be a big fan of storms and provided relief from the dullness of peace. After revealing his interest in Naomi, Juggler's image briefly flickered into that of a copper-clad, demonic warrior when lightning struck the background, startling her before she received a call from her friends, who warned her that Storm Chaser was picking something up. Once she returned to her teammates, Naomi soon notified that they were right in the ground zero of the storm and that they would have to go to safer place. Unfortunately, Naomi got pulled into the storm by one of the tornadoes, in which she was immediately saved by the wanderer, who brought her to safety with his surprising superhuman abilities. Afterwards, Maga-Basser revealed itself again and began its rampage, prompting the wanderer to pass Naomi (whom he still carried with his hands) to Ittestsu's hands, leading to a comical exchange between the young woman and her uncle. After entering a photo booth, the wanderer used a spherical device called the "Orb Ring" in conjunction of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga cards, and transformed into the giant of light Naomi witnessed earlier who then materializes in front of Maga-Basser and introduced himself as "Ultraman Orb". As the duel between Orb and Maga-Basser ensues, Naomi felt a sense of de ja vu in Orb when Juggler showed up, who revealed the giant was Ultraman Orb, a warrior of light. Just as his color timer started to blink, the ultra fired his Sperion Ray, which destroyed Maga-Basser in one hit, ending its stormy threat for good. Once he left the phone booth, the wanderer used Orb Ring to extract a fragment from remains of the fallen King Demon Beast's Maga-Crystal, in which the said light revealed to be the card of Ultraman Mebius. He then ran into the SSP just as they were witnessing the VTL squad leave in their Z-VTOL, in which Naomi returned the harmonica which the man nearly lost when he rescued her. As he left while playing said harmonica, Naomi remarked that she found the melody he played was rather familiar to her. Elsewhere, Juggler used his Dark Ring, a darker counterpart of the wanderer's Orb Ring, to harvest the power of Maga-Basser, revealing himself to be the mastermind of the King Demon Beast of Wind's rampage. He then questioned if Orb was a light of hope or infinite darkness. Cast To be added Appearances 'Characters' *Gai Kurenai SSP *Yumeno Naomi *Hayami Jetta *Shin Matsudo VLT *Ittestsu Shibukawa 'Ultras' *Ultraman Orb 'Monsters and Aliens' *Maga-Zetton *Maga-Basser *Jugglus Juggler Trivia *When the SSP were researching on Tornado activity and notice Maga-Basser's photo, Noami quotes word-for-word the Ultra Q episode title, "I Saw a Bird." *On the newspaper that blew into Ittestu's face, there is a headline that reads "Both Cars and Buildings got Chopped Off" referencing episode fourteen of Ultraman Taro, Taro's Head Got Chopped Off! **Also on this article, the author is named Isamu Hoshino. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes